City of Secrets and Lies
by TessaWeston
Summary: (OC story) Serena Haze is a girl that can easily be described as depressed, but never showing it, especially around her fiance Kaden who makes her always happy. So one day, when she re-encounters Valentine and Sebastian Morgenstern, her ugly secrets and lies are revealed. But the most important factor? Why is her real name Clea Lightwood? (Story is sad at points! Sorry Dan xD)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, yes I already posted this but my friend wanted to read this and City of Lost Royals so I'm re-uploading and finishing them.**

**Rated T for Teen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Cassandra Clare's works, but do own the rights to Serena and Kaden.**

I sat quietly at my vanity, brushing out my long brown hair. I made sure that my towel was snug around my wet body and crossed one leg over the other to try and sit more comfortably. I couldn't get my mind off of the small box that was sitting hidden in my bookshelf behind me. I tried my best to focus on my blue eyes staring back at me in the mirror, but the temptation was taking me over. I knew he would be up here soon, but I wanted to see the picture again.

I stood up very quietly from my vanity, tip-toeing ever so slightly across my bedroom floor to my bookshelf. There, I pulled the little silver box with the name _Herondale _written on the top, herons flying on it all over the sides. I put it on my large and over-comforted bed and opened the top, leaning over the box and ruffling over the letters and random pictures that were in it. I finally found the one I wanted. It was of a small family—a father and his twin children—all reading quietly near a fireplace.

I looked at the little girl in the picture with silver hair and eyes and couldn't believe how quiet I had been. I used to listen to my father so well and with so much respect. The little girl was in fact me, but as he was dying next to me, my brother-in-law, Magnus Bane, put a spell on my to change my hair and eye colors. The reasons were my own.

I then looked to the little boy, my older brother by a year, and my heart ached to see his gold hair and eyes looking at me with brotherly love again. I looked at my father lastly, and hadn't known if I wanted to punch my wall or cry my eyes out. His black eyes and blonde-white hair made me sick to see as he sat there so comfortably, so vulnerably when I was only eight and Jace was only nine. But now that I thought about it, I wasn't sure if I wanted to be sick with the missing of Valentine or the hatred towards him.

I out it back into the box, and quickly hid it back on the bookshelf. I leaned over my bed the same way I had been, trying my best to control my tears. I suddenly felt a body pressed up against me, arms around my waist and the persons lips warm on my neck.

"Are you okay," my fiancé, Kaden, asked me kindly. His chin was on my shoulder and his breathed tickled my neck. I smiled and giggled lightly like I knew he loved for some reason. "You've seemed distracted lately."

"I'm alright," I smiled to him. I put my hands over his, and put my head back to his shoulder, turning it to the side so I was facing his neck. I loved when he held me like this, and completely forgot about the rest of the world around me. But the only problem was, I never could really forget.

"My Serena," Kaden whispered in my ear. I looked across the room as he kissed my neck softly. I was completely distracted, and hadn't wanted to be. I loved him with all my heart, but thinking about being touched like this by anyone right now when I had been thinking about what Valentine had done, and what he had wanted Sebastian to do, made me sick. I didn't protest though; Kaden could _never_ know anything about who I really was or where I came from.

"Only yours," I said to him. I wish I could tell him everything. Tell him about Jace and Clary, Simon and Izzy, Alec and Magnus, my parents, everyone. I wish I could tell him my real name and I wish I could show him my real looks. I couldn't lose him though, and that's why I never spoke about my past life. God, what I would have given to tell him.

Kaden smiled when I said our classic, 'only yours' line. He turned me around with compassion so I could face him, the corner of my towel tucked into itself so it wouldn't fall. He kissed me slowly, his arms around my waist still like they had been when I was facing the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck lightly, and we fell back onto the bed. His hands rubbed over my thighs, his fingers slipping under the hem of my towel slightly while I rubbed his chest lightly, still kissing one another.

His hands slid a little further up my leg as his lips moved from my lips to my neck. He slid his hands up more and more until they were nearly on my hips, though my towel was still covering everything a bathing suit would.

I didn't stop him for once, thinking I was ready for this. He took this as me not hesitating anymore, and kissed down my neck and to my collarbone. I felt my eyes grow wide as his hands tried to move up even more so that the towel would be forced to come off. My heart beat fast as I tried to tell him to stop. I had wanted this, but the thought of it actually happening now scared me. "Kaden," I croaked finally.

Kaden heard the fear in my voice and stopped right away. He sat up on the bed near the pillows, crossing his legs in Indian style. He pulled me up off of the bed and closer to him so that I was leaning over his legs and held me tightly and protectively. "We don't have to until you're ready," he whispered to me. I heard the regret in his voice for him thinking he was pushing me, and felt like a terrible girlfriend, fiancée, everything I was to him. "You know I won't push you, Serena."

"I know," I whispered back to him.

"Who hurt you?" Kaden asked me. I looked up at him as though I hadn't known what he was talking about, and he looked at me seriously. He almost never looked at me seriously. "I will kill him for doing anything to you, whatever it was that he did to you, and no matter whom he is! Serena, tell me, _please._"

"Kaden," I smiled. Smiling like this always got him. I knew that he never believed me, but he wasn't going to fight with me. "I'm okay."

"Okay," he sighed. He hugged me and I hugged him back. "Ms. Serena Haze; soon to be Mrs. Serena Collins."

"Sounds good to me."

I thought about telling him then and there, but went against it. I couldn't tell him that my real name was Clea Lightwood; I couldn't tell him that I was _the _Jace Wayland's little sister; I couldn't tell him anything about anyone or how they all died. All I could do was lie to him and feel like a terrible person. I used to think that I was happy when I was younger. I loved Kaden, and he made me so happy, but deep down, without telling him the truth, I wasn't happy. I was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Not much to say since I'm re-posting all of this at the same time.**

**Rated T for Teen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Cassandra Clare's works, but do own the rights to Serena and Kaden.**

Kaden had been upstairs sleeping quietly, and it killed me to wake up this morning and untangle myself from him, but I knew he would be happy to find his favorite breakfast—everything—on the table.

Everything had been set, and I was just mixing the last batch of pancakes, because he always had to eat at least ten. I never understood where it all went with his sic foot frame and his eight-pack and gorgeous V that always loved to pull me into him.

I held the bowl of pancake mix as I mixed it lightly. I had taken off the short silk robe Kaden got me from China one year when he went on a dig, and only wore my booty-night shorts and my favorite pajama tank top, filled with purple hearts on it. I hadn't been wearing my slippers, either.

I heard something from behind me and jumped, the pancake mix flying all over my chest, shoulders, and stomach. I went to step back quickly before the cowl could hit my feet, and began to slip on the pancake mix that had already hit the floor.

Kaden came up from behind me quickly, skidding on his knees and catching me before I fell on my butt. "Are you okay," he asked me worryingly.

"Mhm,"I said, realizing how silly I must have seemed. I truly laughed and leaned my back against his legs as he knelt on the floor. His hands were caught up in the mix that had been the stomach of my shirt, and I felt bad for making him messy.

"It's a good thing I put pants on," Kaden said. "If I tried to do that with my boxers, there would have been twin trails of blood on the floor." His British accent sounded lovely as always, and I tried not to focus on anything else, but hearing the blood made me sick. I laughed with him at his joke that he knew was terrible and tried to sound like a real laugh. Luckily, he bought it.

"That was a tad dramatic, don't you think?" I smiled. I knew that he wasn't looking at my face, but it took me a moment to try and figure out what he was looking at. I realized then that he had been looking at the batter that was all over my chest, and we both flushed severely.

Kaden cleared his throat "Yes, it was a tad dramatic." He stood up and pulled me with him that way we were no longer on the floor. He speed-walked over to the sink and took the dish towel and wet it, bringing it back over to me. HE wiped the mix off of my shoulder, and slowly made his way down to my collarbone. When he realized that it was _all _over me, he said, "Maybe you should take a shower."

I nodded in agreement. I knew how badly he wanted to rip my shirt off and clean the batter, whether it be with the towel, with a pancake, his hand, or anything else, but wasn't going to. I made it clear to him that I wasn't ready for _that _and it was like he had said the night before, he wasn't going to push me.

"You can eat," I told him. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Nah," he smiled. "I'll wait for you." I knew when he said that he wasn't speaking just about food, and I smiled brightly, knowing I had him and wasn't going to ever lose him.

I thought about the tattoos he had on his back; a matching set of black angel wings that were on the entire of the sides of his back, starting at his shoulder blade as though they were real wings. I wasn't sure where he had gotten them, but they reminded me of so many other angels I had seen.

I walked out of the shower and looked at myself that was in front of me. I jumped back, not realizing that it was the floor length mirror that Kaden had insisted on buying me, saying that it would make it the most beautiful mirror ever if I was looking in it. I couldn't believe how wrong he was.

I looked at the scars that tangled over my arms and some on my legs, a faded one on my neck. I had just gotten my under garments on and was still looking in the mirror. When I was fifteen, I used to think that my pale skin and silver hair and eye had drained so much out of my looks, but now, looking at a professional spray tan and brown hair and big blue eyes, I wanted to be sick with horror. My father used to tell Jace and I there we were so different, that I was all silver and he was all gold. I never understood it.

I rubbed my hands over my jagged from the scars. I used to love looking at them, but the second I got the ones on my back, I wanted to claw my skin off and put on mud as a skin.

I wasn't going to lie to myself say I wasn't depressed, but I couldn't let Kaden know. He knew something was wrong with me, but he didn't know how depressed I really was. He felt that me just behind with him and him protecting me had diminished the depression, and he was right 98% of the time.

"Serena," he knocked on the door, sounding severely worried. "Why is this door locked? You know I don't like locked doors." He didn't like locked doors in fear of me hurting myself, whether it be cutting, smoking bath salts, or whatever else I could do to hurt myself in a bathroom. Though the only time I had ever done something to myself was right after the wedding and I grabbed a fire poker out of the fireplace and grabbed it with my bare palm. However, with a healing rune, it was better in a matter of seconds. I wasn't sure why it had been my weapon of choice, I just always thought if I were to hurt myself, that would be the beginning.

"I'll be right out," I said to him. He had never seen the scars on my back, and with a very small spell I put on him that I found in one of Magnus' old magic books, he hardly noticed the ones on my arms and legs. "I just have to throw my clothes on."

"Is everything alright," Kaden called through the door. "You've been in there for over ten minutes."

"It's all good," I called back to him. "Most people found it strange the way I spoke, but that was only because we lived in the heart of London. I myself was from New York, but moved here when I met Kaden. I threw my clothes on and opened the door as though nothing had happened.

When the door swung open, I saw him in black dress pants that he wore often and a white button down that was slightly see-through in the sunlight. My heart ached to push him out in the sun so I could see it.

Kaden wrapped his arms around me warmly, holding me close. "You're sure everything is okay?" he asked me. At first I was afraid that my hair would ruin his shirt, but then I remembered I blow-dried it.

"Yes," I smiled to him. Many people with depression say that there's that one person in their life that they can't get mad at, can telling and everything to, and trust. Two out of those three things were true about Kaden, but I couldn't tell him everything.

My phone started to ring suddenly from my jeans pocket. His surprisingly started to ring from the kitchen, and he went to answer it so I could answer mine. "Hello," I said into the phone, not recognizing the number that displayed on my iPhone's screen other than that the area code for our part of London.

"Is this Cairi Wayland," asked a familiar woman's voice from the other side of the receiver. My heart jumped at my name, and I was surprised to hear it. Mrs. Jia Penhallow, the owner of the voice, knew that I went by Clea Lightwood ever since Jace and I learned everything about ourselves. My initials were C.A., and just like Maryse Lightwood started calling Jace Jace—short for Jonathon Christopher—she started calling me Clea, short for Cairi Angel.

"Y-yes," I stammered. She must have forgotten; she had much better things to worry about than what I preferred to go by. "Can I help you?"

"Meet me at Skillet's Coffeehouse in five minutes. Can you do that?"

I told her I could meet her there and she hung up abruptly. I tried to shake it off as I went to the kitchen to tell Kaden I had to get a few shots of the city for work. I was a photographer.

Kaden accidently bumped into me as I went to walk into the kitchen and he went to walk out. "Serena," he said, smiling down at me. I was a mere 5'2 stature and honestly loved being so much shorter than him. "That cranky old rat-bag of my boss wants me to go down to the museum and work on the new Mythology exhibit." Kaden had been an archeologist and historian, and knew anything and everything about all histories. Too bad he couldn't know about mine.

"Alright," I smiled up at him. I told him the lie about having to take pictures and he said that I could meet him at the museum when he was done, because he knew how much I loved Greek Mythology. I nodded and we both walked out of our apartment, then walking down two different directions of the sidewalk.

Skillet's was only two blocks away and within a few short minutes, I reached the small coffeehouse, my black Tommy Hilfiger bag on my shoulder as I held the strap. It was a crisp and cool autumn day, and I wore my favorite denim jacket and a white long sleeve under it. The necklace that was around my neck ticked lightly with my heartbeat and I put my hand over the angel that I had stolen from The Institute's library when I fled from New York to China—that was where I met Kaden. Supposedly it had belonged to an ancestor of mine, and since no one in my family was left but me, I felt no quilt in 'stealing' it.

I looked up at the sign on the awning and saw the faded name of the coffeehouse, but the inside was empty of anything other than the dusty old counter. I realized that it had closed down within the past two months of me not being here with Kaden.

I scanned the street quickly and surprisingly saw no one, so I tried the handle. It was unlocked. I walked in and as soon as I was in there, the door slammed shut like it used to. I was hoping it hadn't accidently locked.

The shades on the door and windows suddenly latched down so that it was pitch black in the room. My heart raced and I wondered what was going on. My Shadowhunter instincts told me that it wasn't Mrs. Penhallow on the phone.

"Hello," I called out. I felt that my voice would waver, but it was steady, loud, controlling.

"Hello, Cairi," said a familiar man's voice from in front of me. Though, I couldn't tell how far in front of me he was. That was the problem with him, he was _everywhere._

I tried to walk forward and slipped on a piece of paper or something that was on the floor. Between that and the dust, I slid easily onto my butt, and this time, no one was there to catch me. I heard him walking towards me, his boots clicking as first his heel and then his toes came in contact with the floor.

Finally, the dark figure loomed over me, and I tried to drag myself back. My hands slipped on all of the dust, causing me to then fall on my elbows and the lower part of my arms. One of my legs was outstretched, the other best up.

I felt like I couldn't move and wanted to scream out with fear, but knew that Kaden, my Superman, wasn't going to be here to save me this time.

"Did you miss me, my lovely daughter?" Valentine asked, crouching down and lifting his hand under my chin to lift my face up to look at him like when I was five and didn't want to show him tears that I had been crying. This time, despite my fear and anger, I didn't show tears.

**Okay so I hoped you liked it! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated T for Teen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Cassandra Clare's works, but do own the rights to Serena and Kaden.**

**Kaden Collin's POV:**

I was on my hands and knees, my white shirt sleeves rolled up just past my elbows and the first few buttons at the top of my shirt undone—it was overly hot working in the museum at the moment. _What I would give for Serena to see me now_, I thought to myself as I wiped my sweaty forehead with the back of my forearm.

It was unnaturally quiet in the large building right now and I tried not to shiver as an eerie chill went down my spine. Director Swift, the curator at the museum, had asked me to come in for a few fixes on the Greek Mythology exhibit of Zeus sitting at the top of the world, an eagle that was meant to be him perched on his throne and all of his children and his brother Poseidon sitting around him. _Serena would have loved this, _I thought as I smiled and wrapped my hand around the wedding bands I promised her I would wear on a chain. We weren't married yet, but already how our rings.

_Would Serena really love it here, _asked a voice inside my head. My heart nearly stopped. _I wouldn't know; you won't let me meet her._

"I won't let you meet anyone," I whispered back. I knew no one was here to hear me, but I didn't want to take a chance. "_Especially _Serena."

_I know how you think of her, _it said from inside of my head. _I know what you want to do to her, I know how much you love her, and I know that you know she's hiding something from you. But here's what I know that you don't: she's lying to you._

I was once what the voice was now. It was an evil that lived inside of me because of my father, but it almost never came out anymore, maybe once every two years.

I went to mass every Sunday, prayed my best wished, changed my ways, worked at soup kitchens and charity events. Who was I kidding, that was all for Serena. But mass was because of this evil living inside of me. I couldn't tell Serena about it, but I could confide in a priest.

"She's not lying about a thing," I whispered back to it finally.

_Then why do I know you're worried? If you don't believe me, go wait at Big Ben. She'll be there, most likely scared._

**Serena Haze's POV:**

I didn't say anything.

I didn't wait for anything.

I jerked my head away from his hand that was under my chin and swirled myself up off of my butt and onto my feet. I ran right through the shade and glass of the locked door. Without even looking, I took off in the opposite direction of my apartment. I couldn't take the chance of bumping into Kaden or the apartment or the museum, so I headed more in the direction of things such as The Eye, Big Ben, and Buckingham Palace.

I bumped hard into people, running in front of little black cars that I always thought were called _buggies _for how much they looked like flies. I didn't hear anything coming after me, but then against, all I could hear was the Thames lapsing over itself, people yelling at me with British accents, and the loud thumping of my heart.

I finally bumped hard into someone as I tried to duck into an alleyway between Big Ben and something else, and only said sorry because colliding with the figure's chest sent me flying back onto my poor butt that was really feeling the pain today.

"Serena?" I heard the ever so lovely, majestic, wonderful, catching voice of my fiancé. "Why are you running?"

"I-I," I stuttered. I whipped my head around fast and dramatically but seriously and didn't see Valentine anywhere nearby. I stood up and grabbed onto Kaden's loose shirt sleeve so that he would follow me. "Come on, we have to get out of here."

I looked around for a none-conspicuous escape route, but Kaden wouldn't follow me. "Kaden?" I turned around to look at him to make sure he was alright. He was looking down at me and looked pale. "Babe, we have to get out of here!"

"Why," he asked me, softly un-gripping my hand from his arm. "What's going on, Serena?"

"Nothing," I said. "You just have to follow me." We were set far back in an alleyway, no one paying attention to us even though you wouldn't really have been able to see us unless you came into it.

I had assumed that Kaden had been following me, so I started to run out of the alleyway. But before I got the chance to even take off, large and ever so familiar arms grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up into the air enough that I was actually accidently kicking at the air like in dumb movies.

"Serena," Kaden said, slightly sternly. I could tell he was getting annoyed and under different circumstances and if it wasn't at me, I would have found it cute. He set me down softly and turned my around so we were face-to-face. "Tell me what's going on, please!"

I hated the pleading that was in his voice, because it made me feel terrible for not telling him. Maybe I should; Valentine had already found me when everyone thought he was dead, and if he was here, Sebastian wasn't far behind. Maybe not telling Kaden was a bad idea.

"Kaden," I breathed, ready to tell him. "There's something I have to tell you." I saw him grow even paler, and added quickly, "I'm not leaving you! It has nothing to do with our relationship, which I would like to stay as it is."

Kaden sighed happily and smiled wide. "Okay, now what did you want to tell me?"

I was ready to tell him. "I-"

"Missed me?" cut in an evil voice from behind Kaden. My heart stopped for a split second before it started again. I looked up the brick wall and saw, holding onto the wall with his hands and feet like Spiderman and facing me, was a blonde who looked to be somewhere around twenty two. He wasn't blonde like Kaden though and, and his hair matched the whiteness of Valentine's, the man that raised me. Only, it wasn't Valentine who was looking down at me.

My eyes grew wide as I stared up at Sebastian in horror. He was Valentine's real born son like how Clary was his real born daughter, but he kidnapped me and Jace after our mother committed suicide after the murder of our father.

Kaden turned around like the big man he always acted like and was and said, "Look, I don't know who you are but you _better_ stay away from my fiancée." He walked back to me to close the gap that was between our bodies and wrapped his arms around me. "Mine." I wasn't sure if I was supposed to feel safe for him protecting me, worried for him trying to protect me, or scared shit of the fact that the murderer that killed every one last of my friends and family just to try and get me was smiling evilly down at me and Kaden.

"Keegan!" Sebastian exclaimed happily, jumping down from the wall. "I missed you, my friend." He took a long blade out of somewhere on him—Valentine taught me, Jace, and him as well how to hide weapons in weird places on our bodies—and stabbed Kaden in the stomach.

I naturally screamed loudly and tackled Sebastian, ripping the blade from his hand, which jerked out of Kaden's stomach when I tackle him, and put it up against his forehead. I saw how he stabbed the love of my life, and knew that Kaden wasn't going to die as long as I got done killing Sebastian quickly so I could save Kaden.

Sebastian chuckled. "You may not want to do that, Cairi."

"And why not?" I gritted my teeth to him.

"That blade brings the natural evil out in people." I turned around and stared at Kaden, realizing he was just stabbed with the blade. He was standing up from his knees, his blonde hair suddenly black and his emerald eyes were scarlet—the same color as blood. Now, he chuckled like Sebastian had.

In my loss of watching Kaden horrified, Sebastian stood up and I flew up off of him, and he grabbed hold of my wrists hard. Valentine must have taught us both how to hold preassure points easily so that our pray couldn't get away.

"So you're Serena," Kaden smiled to me as he walked closer. Only, it wasn't Kaden or his smile. It was someone else, someone as evil as Sebastian, and _that's _evil. "Or should I call you Cairi? Well, I'm Keegan. I'm the evil that your fiancé was once."

"My fiancé isn't evil," I spat at him.

"He isn't now," Keegan smiled evilly. "He became a better man all for you. He shunned me out. I'm the him he is because of his father.

"And who's his father?" _Don't say Valentine, _I thought to myself. _That's just too messed up that he raised four kids, all telling them that they were the same kid. _Okay, well he never knew about Clary and only brought me up as well so that he could have Jace.

"Lucifer; the devil."

**Hope you liked it! Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated T for Teen (language is used in this one)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the rights to anything other than Kaden and Serena.**

My heart beat fast and my head spun. Kaden—really this random guy Keegan—was the devil's son? Guess I should have seen Rosemary's Child. "Well," Keegan said. "You are _much _more beautiful than what your fake appearances have been showing."

"Meaning what exactly," I asked rudely to him. He extended his arm towards me and I tried to turn my head and back up, but Sebastian's grip on my wrists was just too tight.

Keegan grabbed a strand of my hair lightly between two of his fingers and showed it to me. It was silver. I looked down at my arms and my spray tan was gone, my pale nearly silver arms showing. "You're natural looks—all the silver—is showing because Sebastian is touching you. That spell that the High Warlock of Brooklyn put on you three years ago has finally worn off thanks to his touch." It took everything in me not to spit in his face at hearing him mention Magnus.

"Tell me something, Cairi," Sebastian started. "Why don't you simply try and kill us?"

"You know why you Jack Ass!" I screamed at him. "He's Kaden! If I tried to kill him, I would kill Kaden too! And my name is Clea!"

"She's got a point," Keegan said to Sebastian. "She wanted to start to go by little Clea Lightwood." He said my name as though mocking a child.

"I remember," Sebastian said. I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was smiling. "There's something I never understood about you, _Clea_; if all of your brothers and sisters, minus little Max that I killed four years ago, had sex with a bunch of people-"

"Alec was only ever with Magnus!" I hissed.

"But only at the age of seventeen or eighteen. Isabelle was with at least ten guys before the age of sixteen, and Jace . . . well I suppose I should respect _our _poor dead brother."

"He's not your brother!" I screamed loudly. How was it that no one could hear me? Sure, all cities were noisy and we were set a little further back in the alley, but still.

"Don't you mean was? He's dead, Clea." He turned me around to face him. I knew I had to figure out how to get Kaden to hear me from trapped inside of Keegan, but I didn't know what to do. "Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is that all of them seemed to _love_ making love, but you're still just as clean and precious and pure as you were the day you were born. Have you ever even seen a man's-"

"Stop it! Just stop it!"

"What's going on here?" I heard a voice boom from the entrance of the alleyway. I prayed it was a policeman or something that could help me. I turned around and saw Valentine. "Jonathon, what are you doing to Cairi?" I refused to call him Jonathon. That was Jace's name, even though Valentine named them both Jonathon Christopher. But when we first met this Jonathon, we met him as Sebastian Verlac, a French Shadowhunter we hadn't known. To this day I referred to him as Sebastian and not Jonathon.

"Just showing her some _brotherly love_," he replied. I felt his breath hot on my neck as he held me from behind so I wouldn't run. I looked to Keegan. He was only amused.

"Well stop it," Valentine said, stepping in front of me. He was close enough for me to kick but I sadly reframed from doing so. Old habits from when I was a child, I suppose. He grabbed my arm lightly but sternly and pulled me close to his body to almost block me from Sebastian. "Are you okay, Cairi?"

I stared up at him in shock. I didn't know what to do or to say. I hadn't been this lost since the wedding. That was the worst day of my life, but it was supposed to be one of the most exciting. "I want Kaden back," I said to him through gritted teeth.

"Isn't he right here?" Valentine asked nearly curiously, stepping aside so that Keegan could see me. "My boy, what happened to your hair and eyes?"

"It's Keegan, Father," Sebastian said to him. "I stabbed him with that blade you gave me."

"I see." Valentine said. He looked down at me and after the confused, lost, creeped out, pleading look on my face, he pulled a light blue and white blade from his suit jacket. Instead of stabbing Keegan, he simply bopped him on the head with the hilt. He fell to the ground. "I helped you this once because you are my daughter and though you despise me, I still love you. ButI will not turn him back again."

Suddenly, my vision blurred and after a minute of trying to find the wall to prop myself up, I saw that Valentine and Sebastian were gone. _They found me, _I thought to myself, my heart racing even worse. I sunk down onto the pavement and cried into my arms and knees.

"Serena?" I heard Kaden's melodic voice. I looked up at him and he was kneeling in front of me, his hand extended to my head. "What happened to you? Don't take this as that you never were, but you look _beautiful_."

I could feel the blood running to my cheeks as I blushed and I knew it was even more noticeable against my pale skin. I smiled at him. It was the one thing that hadn't changed. "Call me Clea."

**Like it? Dislike it? Let me know PLEASE! I don't get many reviews and work really hard :( Thanks for readings!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Also check out my other stories please.**

**Rated T for Teen**

**Disclaimer: I own only the rights to Kaden and Clea, no one else or anything/anyone mentioned in any of Cassandra Clare's works.**

"What are you talking about," Kaden asked me. "Your name is Serena Jessica Haze. You were born and raised in Salem, Boston and then moved to New York when you were sixteen, only to then leave for China when you were almost eighteen."

"That's not all true," I said to him, biting my lip nervously. "Me real name is Cairi Angel Herondale. Well, I actually prefer Clea Lightwood."

"You're not making any sense." He stood up then and offered me his hands. I took them and he pulled me up gently and swiftly. "Explain everything to me from the beginning." He sat me up on an old and sturdy crate that was in the very back of the alleyway and stood in front of me so closely that he was the only thing I could see. Usually, I wouldn't have complained, but I felt bad enough and I knew that there was no chance of hiding anything.

I sighed to try and start the conversation. "I'm not human. I'm what's called a Shadowhunter and what they are are super beings that are half human and half angel. We were created two thousand years ago when a man named Jonathon Shadowhunter called upon the angel Raziel. He asked the angel to combine his blood with the Mundanes—humans—so that the race that would be bred could protect the world from demons. The angel agreed and put his blood into a cup, giving it to Jonathon to drink with a group of his followers and they became the first Shadowhunters. The angel also gave them two gifts, the Mortal Cup—the one they drank from—and the Mortal Sword."

"I've read somewhere before something about that," Kaden said. "On a dig down in Ancient Athens, I think. I thought it was just a fairy tale."

"It's very much real," I smiled to him. "That's why I have these scars on my arms and legs. Shadowhunters use a tool—it looks kind of like a silver wand—called a Stele to draw runs on themselves for things such as strength, agility, swiftness, silence. Once they're applied, they're deep and black, but once they fade, they turn into these little silver scars."

Kaden inspected my neck and my arms where I had rolled up my sleeves. "Are there any on your hands?"

I typically wore black fingerless gloves to hide the one rune on the back of my right hand. "Just one; but it never fades." I took off the glove on my right hand and showed him the black eye that was on it. "It's called a Clairvoyant Rune and it gives a Shadowhunter to see everything; Downworlders, demons, other Shadowhunters and magic. Without it, a Shadowhunter just isn't a Shadowhunter."

"What are Downworlders?"

"Fairies, werewolves, warlocks and witches, and vampires," I explained.

"Oh. So are you going to tell me about you now? Or just keep giving me, the historian, a History lecture." He winked at me cutely to let me know he was only kidding around, but was still curious about everything."

I nodded. "I and my twin brother, Jonathon, were raised by a man named Valentine Morgenstern, though we thought he was a man who we later learned was dead named Michael Wayland. So Jace—that's Jonathon's nickname—and I thought that we were Jonathon and Cairi Wayland.

"Jonathon was all gold and I was all silver. See you my hair and eyes and even my skin a little are silver? Well Jonathon's hair, eyes, and skin were all gold. He was because we had extra angel blood in us and I was because of a past ancestor of ours. I think his name was James Carstairs. A distant cousin of mine named Emma—who is a direct descendant of him—lives in Los Angeles.

"When Jonathon and I were ten, two men came to our home in Irdris—that's the Shadowhunter's country that's in the heart of Europe—and murdered our father." I made sure to put airquotes around 'murdered'. "So, the Clave—Shadowhunter government—sent Jonathon and I to live with a family called the Lightwoods in New York City, where they ran the institute there.

"Maryse Lightwood—our adoptive mother—asked us what our names were when we arrived there. Jonathon told her his was Jonathon Christopher and I told her mine was Cairi Angel. So short for J.C., she started calling Jonathon 'Jace' and short for C.A., she started calling me 'Clea' and they just stuck.

"We became close with their three children, Alec, Isabelle, and baby Max, but never really developed fully into the family because we hated life itself basically. Our father always told us 'To love is to destroy', so I never wanted to get close to anyone romantically and Jace thought it would be a good outlet to date a ton of girls." I rolled my eyes but smiled at the memories of my brother returning home smelling like the city, the cool air, sometimes alcohol. I remember I used to scream at him for practically throwing his life away, but thinking about him now made me feel better, no matter what the memories were of.

"Then, when we were seventeen, Jace and I met this girl named Clary Fray. I won't go into all the detail because we really would be here for hours, but basically, we learned in the end that she and another boy—the one who stabbed you before—were Valentine's real children. Clary was raised by her mother who ran away from Valentine so she didn't end up evil, but Valentine raised Sebastian in another part of the country. Both Jace and Sebastian's names were Jonathon Christopher, but when we met Sebastian, he was pretending to be a Shadowhunter named Sebastian Verlac, and since Jonathon was my brother's name, I refuse to use it evilly and call Sebastian by that name."

I looked up at Kaden. He just stared down at me. I sighed, there was still _so much_ to tell. "Clary's best friend became a vampire; we killed Valentine and thought we had killed Sebastian like, four times; Sebastian killed Max; Jace and I found out that we were really a man named Stephen Herondale's children and that after he was killed in battle, his wife hung herself while she was eight months pregnant.

"Valentine had messed with our mother and gave her angel blood to drink, since he had given Jocelyn—Clary's mother—demon blood to drink to turn Sebastian into an evil Shadowhunter. So when he went to go and try to convince her not to kill herself and found her hanging, he. . . well he cut her stomach open and took Jace and I. He didn't know she was pregnant with twins and hadn't known about me.

"So then, after about a year of everything being alright and Jace and I only turning eighteen and Clary only almost seventeen, they planned their wedding." I was silent then, my body beginning to tense as I tried to stop the tears from coming. I hadn't even gotten to the terrible part yet, but just thinking about getting there made me cry.

"It's okay, Clea," Kaden said, trying to use my name. "You don't have to finish telling me." I heard in his voice that he had meant what he said, but I knew he must have been curious. And truth be told, I wanted him to know.

I shook my head. I had to tell him. "My sister, Isabelle, was already engaged to Clary's best friend—the vampire, Simon—and her brother and our adoptive brother was already married to his boyfriend Magnus Bane who was a Warlock. Even our very good friends—two werewolves named Maia Roberts and Jordan Kyle—were on the verge of being engaged and Clary's mother and stepfather—the leader of Maia's werewolf pack—Luke, were married for nearly two years at that point. I had been into this one Shadowhunter I had met who moved to New York and stayed in the Institute with us because it's like a safe house for Shadowhunter's, but I was the only one who wasn't with someone."

I sighed again, trying to calm myself down. "Jace and Clary had just gotten married and we were all at the reception which was a small gathering in a blocked-off section that we reserved in Central Park. That's when it all went downhill.

"Sebastian showed up suddenly, screaming my name, saying that he wanted with me. The first time we had killed him, we knew he wanted me for reasons that I shouldn't say, but I couldn't believe that he was actually at the wedding, trying to get me.

"Everyone protected me; all of my friends, all of my family. But one by one, they all fell to Sebastian's sudden gain in power. It was a blood bath, everyone bleeding uncontrollably. The worst screams to me definitely came from Luke, Maia, and Jordan when Sebastian had thrown a combination of ground silver and water all over them, burning them faster than what the sun would burn a normal vampire.

"Finally, the only ones left alive were myself, Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Alec, Simon, and Magnus—Team Good as Simon liked to call us. Alec was the first to die, trying to defend a pregnant Isabelle. The type of weapon that Sebastian used on Alec however only sliced him in half and then shot straight through Izzy's heart, killing them both on the spot. Magnus and Simon both tried to attack Sebastian for just killing the people they both loved, but he had taken Isabelle's gold whip that she always had with her off of her dead body and slashed at Simon. His head rolled off somewhere.

"Sebastian then turned his gaze to the sky, despite the fact that there were still four of us left. Suddenly, Valentine—who Clary and I saw be struck down by the angel Raziel—came out of nowhere and grabbed me. I fought with him, but all it did was distract me and cause me to fall, hitting my head on the ground and become unconscious.

"I don't know what happened while I was knocked out, but when I woke up, there were dead bodies littered all over the green grass. Sebastian and Valentine were gone. There were heads, arms, legs, inner organs, anything and everything you could imagine strewn all over the place. The only ones that looked uninjured were Magnus, Jace, and Clary.

"Looking at the two of them was probably the worst part, because I could clearly tell that they were fighting together and killed at the same time. They fell with Jace on his back and Clary falling onto him, looking as though they were sleeping.

"But then, I heard coughing, and realized it was Magnus at my feet. I collapsed onto my knees, grabbed a hold of his bloody, thick hand. _'Magnus,'_ I remember saying. _'Magnus, you'll be alright. Here, take my energy like you do with Alec sometimes, it will heal you.'_

"'_No,' _he said to me, surprisingly calm. _'I'm too gone, Cle. I want to join Alec again now, but you need to live on. You need to find the man you love and kill Sebastian and Valentine before they burn down the world.' _I remember that he got quiet then, and started chanting lightly in Latin. My hair suddenly changed to brown and my eyes to a bright blue, my skin becoming an orangey-tan. _'It will be alright, Clea. People die every day; your people know to expect death at an early age. Everyone is safe now, but you have to fight on. I know that I've never been much of a touchy or open guy, but I really do think of you as a little sister, and despite what I have ever said, I loved you and your family as though you were my own, and not just because you were Alec's little sist . . .' _He was quiet again, and his chest stopped rising and falling."

That was it. That was my story. From there on, I ran back to the Institute to grab a few clothes and the clockwork angel necklace I now wore around my neck. I grabbed a few things of my families that I knew I would want to keep, including The Herondale Box that I had kept hidden from Kaden.

"Clea . . ." Kaden said finally. I knew I must have only been quiet for a moment, but it felt like forever. I didn't look up at him when he said my name. I then felt his large arms wrap around me slowly and tightly, wanting to protect me forever. He didn't say anything after that, only stroke my hair softly.

"I miss them all so much," I said, my voice all one tone and hollow. "But I miss Jace the most. He was a part of me, a part that can't be filled by anyone else. I was his little sister, even though he was older than me by literally a minute. He was the arrogance and sarcasm that you had to love in life, otherwise you were no one." That was when I started crying badly into his shoulder. "I miss Jace. I miss yelling at him for getting drunk and breaking a bunch of girl's hearts. I miss calling him an 'over-sized blonde brick' since he was so tall and huge. I miss my brother; my other half."

**. . . Not even gonna say anything because I'm crying too bad for some reason. Hope you liked it.**


	6. NOTICE

**ATTENTION EVERYONE****: I am really sorry for not posting anything in a long time, it's been really hard to do anything, for many reasons. I'm posting this notice because I have to catch up on a million things, so it's going in all 4 of my stories. I'm 99.9% certain that I'm going to delete my one story Princess of the Pirates but I'm gonna wait and see.**

**IMPORTANT:**** I plan on writing stories for X-Men, Transformers, Young Justice, and Wrestling (WWE Wrestling), but I don't know which to write after I finish one of the original stories, so your job is to let me know which to start. I'll explain the backgrounds of each right now.**

**Hidden Away (X-Men): Jo Isabella Jax was born and raised on Three Mile Island when her mother, Kayla Silverfox, stole some of Logan's (Wolverine) little swimmers so that Jo would be born because then she would be use as a weapon because Wolverine is so strong, as is Kayla, and as is Kayla's little sister, Emma Frost. But, it's mainly the story of Jo and Remy's (Gambit) runaway from the Island when he's 20 and she's 16, their love forbidden and hidden from them both.**

**Steel Hearts (Transformers): Tough-girl Sutton Lenox is the younger sister to William Lenox, and fights alongside him, his team, and the autobots to protect the world. But what happens when she knows that she is secretly, for some strange reason, in love with Optimus Prime? And what happens when he mysteriously disappears and a young, handsome man named Kris Lockhart comes and stays at her home with her brother Will, his wife Sarah, and their daughter Jessi?**

**Battlefield (Young Justice): *EACH CHAPTER WILL BE TITLED A LINE FROM THE SONG BATTLEFIELD BY JORDAN SPARKS* Simple, sweet hearted Holly Maddox had always loved being the daughter to Christopher and Diana Maddox. But who is Diana Maddox? The one and only Princess Diana of Thimescara (Wonder Woman). But what happens when Holly, Robin, Wally, and Kaldir all find a strikingly gorgeous boy with no name, other than wanting to go by Superboy? And what happens when Holly is suddenly kidnapped and it's up to Connor (Superboy) to save the girl he secretly loves?**

**Angels in the Ring (Wrestling): Angel Jackman was adopted by the one and only, Hugh Jackman, at the young age of seven in Sydney, Australia when she couldn't remember anything other than her name? Well, clearly, before being adopted she had to fight to keep herself safe, so she idolized WWE Superstars and Divas. So when in September of 2011 and when Angel is 17, her adoptive father accepts to guest star on an episode of RAW. And when she somehow wins a fight against Kane that she was planned to lose on that said episode, what would come of her 'WWE career'?**


	7. Chapter 6

"We have to get out of here!" Kaden said in a worried voice. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the alleyway. "Come on, Babe; we can't go back home."

"Kaden!" I called as he dragged my tiny self. I tried hard not to laugh for some strange reason. "I know Valentine and sadly Sebastian. We can go home and get what we need first." It seemed as though London and the people whirled past me and I wondered if they noticed my strange appearances.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked me worryingly. "I can't . . . Clea I can't lose you." We stopped running and I saw that he was nearly crying. I knew nearly nothing about that Keegan fella, but I knew this wasn't the time to ask. Sure it was probably a _really _bad idea to not ask but oh well.

"You won't," I said as I pulled him close and hugged him tight. He was just as fragile as me I realized, and I felt terrible that I never realized. I couldn't believe that I had been in love with him since the moment I met him, and I never realized he needed me as much as I needed him. I mean of course he needed me, but I never realized it was as a rock and his supporter and hero like he was for me. "You will never lose me. I will always love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do," he whispered in my ear as he held back the tears and rested his cheek on my head. "I just don't know what I would do without you."

"You will never be without me."

**Um I don't really know. I got bored, had to get a chapter out, and figured it was worth a shot. Sorry peeps.**


End file.
